Electrically excited synchronous generators are conventionally used to generate electrical power on navy vessels, and are driven by diesel engines or gas turbines. The power is transmitted using alternating-current technology. The propulsion is provided by way of diesel engines, gas turbines, electric motors or by way of a combination of them, in which case the motors or engines drive one or more propellers via a shaft, and provide forward propulsion for the vessel. Both fixed-pitch propellers and variable-pitch propellers are used in this case.
The power generation units are normally arranged approximately amidships. One example of the conventional technology is the HNLMS “LPD Rotterdam” of the Royal Netherlands Navy. This vessel is equipped with four diesel generator sets, which are switched onto two main switch panels.
Forward propulsion is provided by four electric motors. Two of these motors, in each case, act on a shaft via a step-down transmission. For redundancy reasons, two motors are connected, crossed over, to the respective other medium-voltage switchboard.
The propulsion systems that are already known have the disadvantage that they cannot be designed to be largely emission-free, that is to say they have a high infrared signature and electromagnetic signature. A further disadvantage is that the propulsion systems which are already known can be rendered inoperable by a hit from only one missile, for example by a medium-sized rocket amidships.